


Tricks

by Lumelle



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos magic may be seductive, but Loki is not lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a game involving random characters and a scenario written in a very limited time. I picked Billy and got "Your character and Loki must work together to retrieve the Tesseract that is lost in your character's kingdom/era."
> 
> To clarify, this is 616 Billy but MCU Loki, as per the prompt.

"I just want it on record that I still think this is a supremely bad idea."

"Your opinion has been noted." Loki's expression was something between bored and a smug smirk. "And yet you have no choice, now do you? Either you help me, or you let your world be consumed by the chaos the Tesseract is sure to cause."

"Yes, well, I'm still not going to let you keep it when we do find it." Billy looked at the ball of light hovering above his palm, a beam stretching out to apparently infinity. "Also, I'm still not sure if my spell is working right or if the Tesseract is messing with it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was, given how amateurish your spell was." Loki sniffed. "Truly, I don't think I have seen anyone use their magic so crudely since the one time Thor tried his hand at tricks."

"Look, do you actually want my help or not? Because I don't actually need to be here, you know. Particularly not alone with you. In fact, I'm pretty sure my team would very much like me not being around any instance of you on my own, after what the last one did. And I still like him more than I do you."

"Oh, but you can't back out, can you? Because you're a hero. And a hero must always save the day." Loki's eyes were sharp on him as they continued floating through what Billy was pretty sure was either an entirely nondescript void or an abstract representation of the physical world that allowed them to cross great distances at once. Sort of a behind the scenes of his teleportation, if you will. It was at once quite beautiful and giving him a terrible headache.

He really wished Teddy had been there.

"I could train you, you know." Loki's voice dropped a bit, gaining a soft quality like silk whispering against his skin, and Billy shivered. "All that potential, all that beautiful chaos, it is so very dangerous in untrained hands."

"Thanks, I don't need training from the likes of you." Never would, not like that. He'd rather let himself be burned up than follow the teachings of Loki, any Loki. Even the best of him were worse than Billy ever wished to be.

"Are you certain?" And all of a sudden Loki was right in front of him, eyes sparking with power and something else, hand reached out to touch the side of Billy's face. "Great power can be quite... seductive." His smile made it clear he didn't think it was only power that could seduce, especially considering the gentle caress of his hand against Billy's face.

Billy swallowed, backing away. "I have a boyfriend, you know. A fiancé, in fact."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Loki smirked, leaning in closer. "But he is not here, is he now?"

"Actually," said a voice full of barely controlled rage right behind Loki, "he just so happens to be."

There may have been times Billy had been happier to see Hulkling, but they weren't very many.


End file.
